For The First Time
by thegirlwhoburned
Summary: Odesta's first time. "Annie Cresta meant everything to him – with her bright smile and incredible beautiful sea-green eyes she lightened the darkness he had fallen into. With her being the only person who was capable of making him forget all those horrible things he had to go through, the teenager Finnick Odair could not help but fell in love with her."


Annie Cresta meant everything to him – with her bright smile and incredible beautiful sea-green eyes she lightened the darkness he had fallen into. With her being the only person who was capable of making him forget all those horrible things he had to go through, the teenager Finnick Odair could not help but fell in love with her.

The teenager who fell in love with her…

…was the same man who married her.

District 13 was definitely not the place he planned to do it, especially not full of people she barely knew, in the middle of a war for freedom and independence. Still when he looked into her eyes he had seen nothing but happiness. The fact itself made his heart skip a breath. He loved her – oh, she had no idea how much!

He pulled a few strands behind her ear, allowing himself to freeze the moment by pressing his lips against hers. She responded with a small sigh, linking her arms around his neck as she closed the door behind them. The party ended a few minutes ago, everyone wished them "good night" and Annie refused to just sleep next to him despite of his worries. She was not completely alright, probably will never be, but they had to hold onto each other. They both needed this, she was aware he was tried to be respectful with her, considering the circumstances.

"I love you," he mumbled into her sweet lips, working on taking off her dress. "We don't have to, if you don't feel ready…"

"I'm ready," she assured him, stepping on her tiptoes to kiss him again. With his help she untied his tie, exhaling a relieved breath as his suit jacket followed it on the ground. "I love you too, Finn."

"You are beautiful," he whispered into her ear as he picked her up and did not stop until he reached their bed.

She sucked on her lower lip, her cheeks flushed – an amazing shade of pink that reminded him of the first time he kissed her the day he told her President Snow forced him to become a prostitute. The woman giggled as he laid her on the bed. "You are talking way too much."

"Sorry," he snickered barely audible, unbuttoning the last buttons of his shirt. Throwing it carelessly away, he let her pull him close to join her and to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Time to apologize in a better way," she announced playfully, no longer scared. She also had her doubts before the wedding, being afraid of what will happen afterwards.

He saluted. "Anything for you, Mrs. Odair."

She ran one of her hands through his already messy hair, her gaze fixed on his kissable mouth, crashing hers against his. Her fingers tickled his neck, shivers stroked his back. The fact that he enjoyed things like this made him somehow nervous. To him love making never existed, it was just forced sex, meaning nothing but protecting the ones – especially the woman under him - he loved. This time, however, everything was different. After all those years of holding back his desire, of waiting, he was ready to make love to Annie Cresta… _Odair._

"Are you sure?" He was so scared of doing something which makes her fall into her own world. Although Annie's state was instable, he accepted and loved her more than anything else. He couldn't show or tell her enough.

"Yes," she breathed. "Go on."

His lips felt deliciously warm on the skin of her neck, Annie had closed her eyes to stay relaxed. The impressive bulge between his legs brushed her tights, her stomach curled into a ball in excitement.

She sensed his fears, which caused her heart to skip a beat. This handsome, strong and caring man was officially hers, she did not have to share him anymore. He will never disappear during the nights, they could spend more time together and if she was being lucky they will have children. At least, she hoped so.

The loud thumping echoed in her ears, she could tell for sure he probably heard it too. He smirked slightly - not mocking her -, taking her hand into his just to put it on his chest. She recognized the same rhythm and their lips met. The tip of her tongue still tasted like the greatest mix of champagne and cake.

She pulled away just to push his pants down with her legs, adrenaline surged through her. Arching her back as a sign of hurry up, Annie wondered if it was always going to be like this. When he took off her bra and cupped her breasts, she immediately knew the answer. Yes.

She had barely seen anything in the dark room but the beautiful see-green eyes of his and those unbelievably beautiful body. He was perfect. She had seen him like this – he loved swimming and often invited her to join him – million times, but it was different.

He kissed along her chest, reaching the edge of her panties. Finnick wanted to warn her that she could still say no, but as she let out a sound he had never heard before, it encouraged him. He smirked slightly as he managed to remove the annoying fabric.

She no longer needed it.

Annie arched an eyebrow, shutting her eyes. Whimpering barely audible, he did the same with his boxers, shooting him a challenging look. She reminded him of the girl before the Hunger Games: an always smiling, carefree Annie Cresta. There she was, even if just a little piece of her.

He positioned himself between her legs. "I love you."

"I love you too, Finny." Finnick hesitated for a couple of minutes, wondering if she was really ready for a big step like this. Seeing the way he watched her, she confirmed him with a nod of her head. "Don't worry, we are together."

He breathed "Together," when she opened her legs even wider and – as carefully as he could – slid inside of her. They sigh aloud in sheer pleasure. Finnick waited for her, lovingly stroking her cheeks. Brushing a few strands behind her ear, he locked his lips with hers.

She was beautiful, hot, tight and so _wet_. A goddess groaned under him.

"Okay," she whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "It's fine. I'm alright."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

He kissed her again, thrusting his hips to meet hers. His smooth moves were cautious as if he was making love to a porcelain doll. She tilted her hips, giving him a better access. Her vision became so blurry she couldn't see anything.

They cried out in union each time he buried himself deeper inside of her, their bodies were slick with sweat. Sensing that she was close, he began to rub her clit.

"Oh," Annie bit her lower lip hard, keeping herself from crying out loud much to Finnick's dislike.

"Don't," he shook his head. "Don't hold back."

"F-Finnick," she panted, linking her arms under his shoulders, keeping him close to her. Annie desperately searched for her release, butterflies filled her stomach including something hot she couldn't describe.

He held onto her right thigh, pumping into her while his free hand still worked on her clitoris. Her muscles clenched around his cock and with another push, she reached the edge.

He followed her soon afterwards, both of them laughing in their euphoric state.

"God," Annie panted. "C-Can we do this… often?"

"Every time you want, my love."

Oh yes.

They were indeed together.

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
